<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trapped by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638533">trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, i wokeup n chose violence, so today., yeAH IT TURNS OUT THAT STEVEN DOES HAVE A TAG WEEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how long was Steven in that dumpster? what was he doing for who-knows-how-long he was in there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>might rewrite later idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p> </p><p>Arguing with yourself (inside your own mind, for that matter) is never fun.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when you don’t know where you are or what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not knowing all the details, that is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steven knew he wasn’t with the other instrumen, and he knew that he was fighting something.</p><p> </p><p>At some point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It turns out that time moves a lot slower when you’re stuck inside your mind.</p><p> </p><p>It could’ve been a week, a month, maybe it’s been a year since he was free.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was. Literally stuck.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently whatever attacked him had somehow made him turn into his flute form.</p><p> </p><p>And if, no wait, <em>when</em>, that happens, you’re trapped like that until either another magical force pulls you out, or if some chain of events unfolds and you return to ‘human’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>None of the instrumen were fully human.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yep, nope, no way, not happening, I can think about our existence some other time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>But something in the back of his thoughts was telling him otherwise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘<em>why not now</em>, <em>Steven?</em> <em>Surely you’ve got all the time in the world, seeing as you may never get out now. Why don’t you think about yourself right here, right now?’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh for the love of- why won’t someone take him out of this!?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And almost immediately, he was bathed in sunlight. Surrounded by, what, <em>kids</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Two children <em>‘they look like theyre 20 ’ </em>had freed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alright, Steven wasn’t gonna complain.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently they wanted to find answers to some mysteries and could use his help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Better than arguing and contemplating existence with himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>basically my hc is that when an instrumen is reverted to whatever instrument they are, their body goes dormant, cant see, hear, or feel anything, but is perfectly capable of vibing inside their own mind.</p><p> </p><p>written directly after i woke up so you cannot blame me for poor writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>